lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Traveling Baboon Show/Transcript
BESHTE: Sure is nice and quiet around the Pride Lands today. BUNGA: (GRUNTS) You won't hear me complainin'! (CRUNCHES) FULI: No, but we will hear you chewing! (ANIMAL GRUNTS) KION: What's going on over there? ONO: Do you think something's wrong? KION: I don't know. If there was, you'd think they'd come to us. Ma Tembo? What's going on? Why are you running? MA TEMBO: Sorry, Kion. Don't mean to be rude, but there's no time to talk. BUNGA: Whoa! That was one big elephant but they're in one big hurry. KION: Ono? See if you can see why. ONO: On it! BESHTE: Is something chasing them? ONO: Negative! But they're not the only ones running! FULI: Well, if they're not running from something... KION: They must be running to something! Let's find out what! Come on! MA TEMBO: I was so worried I'd miss it! THURSTON: Me, too! I was in a panic, let me tell you! FULI: I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's just a tree. BUNGA: Maybe it's time for the sausage fruit to fall! You ever tasted these things? (SMOOCHES) Delicious! (WHIMPERS) I like 'em better on my inside than my outside. BESHTE: Hey, Mbeya! MBEYA: Oh, hi, Beshte. BESHTE So...What's going on here? MBEYA: I heard that you gotta see these baboons. Uh, do you see 'em? FULI: Ugh! Baboons! What have they done now? KION: Ono, check it out! ONO: Affirmative! Hmm. I don't see any... (SCREAMS) FULI: (GRUNTS) Hey! Get off! ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! FULI: I said get off, not invite a friend! BUNGA: You heard the cheetah! Leave her alone! (CHATTERING) BUNGA: Whoa! Look at 'em go! KION: Yeah, they're pretty impressive. ONO: Hmmm, maybe. But they need to watch where they're going. (CHATTERING) (ELEPHANT TRUMPETS) (ANIMALS CHEERING) KION: Who are these guys? FULI: I'm confused. Are they attacking us or what? BUNGA: Shh! Here comes another one. UROHO: Hello, everybody! You've just met the Magnificent Mwevi and Mwizi! My name's Uroho, and we are The Traveling Baboon Show! (CHEERING) UROHO: I'm so glad you could be here! Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule of eating, sleeping and standing around! (CHUCKLES) Or, if you're a zebra, panicking and running! (ALL LAUGH) THURSTON: Oh! It's funny because it's true! UROHO: Just don't try to horn in on the act, okay, buddy? (UROHO CHUCKLES) MBEYA: (CHUCKLES) I won't! UROHO: Beg your pardon, ma'am, but I think you forgot to unpack your trunk! (LAUGHS) (ALL GASP) UROHO: You think that was amazing? Oh, no, you ain't seen nothin' yet! (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) ♪ You want to see amazing ♪ You wanna see some sights ♪ Well, stay right here. Don't go nowhere ♪ Our show is filled with delight ♪ Prepare yourself for magic ♪ Prepare yourself for thrills ♪ But don't rely on just your eyes ♪ You might end up with some chills ♪ We're the Traveling Baboon Show ♪ Prepare for what you don't know ♪ Things may seem clear. Then they disappear ♪ And you wonder, Where did we go? ♪ We're the Traveling ♪ Traveling ♪ Baboon Show ♪ Some call it entertainment ♪ Some call it crazy fun ♪ We'll make you laugh. So don't hold back ♪ 'Cause then we'll keep moving on (LAUGHS) Yeah. ♪ We're the Traveling Baboon Show ♪ Prepare for what you don't know ♪ Things may seem clear. Then they disappear ALL: Whoa! ♪ You wonder Where did we go? ♪ We're the Traveling ♪ Traveling ♪ Baboon Show ♪ Mystery is all around us ♪ Magic happens everywhere ♪ So relax and enjoy this ♪ We're gonna leave you without a care (CHUCKLES) ♪ We're the Traveling Baboon Show ♪ Prepare for what you don't know ♪ Things may seem clear Then they disappear ♪ And you wonder Where did we go? ♪ We're the Traveling Baboon Show ♪ Prepare for what you don't know ♪ Things may seem clear Then they disappear ♪ And you wonder. Where did we go? ♪ We're the Traveling,Traveling, Traveling, Traveling ♪ Traveling ♪ Baboon Show ♪ Baboon Show ♪ (MUSIC STOPS) (ANIMALS CHEER) MA TEMBO: Wonderful! THURSTON: Hilarious! UROHO: Well... (CHUCKLES) That's our show, folks! Thank you for coming out! BUNGA: These guys are great! KION: I know! FULI: Mmm, they're okay for baboons, I guess. BUNGA: You kidding? They're so funny! ONO: Yes, they're hysterical. Ha, ha. BESHTE: At least you got to be a part of the act, Ono. BUNGA: Yeah! Wonder if they need a honey badger for their act. "Bunga and the Baboons!" FULI: Seriously? BUNGA: I'm gonna go talk to 'em! KION: Since they're visitors in the Pride Lands, I think it's my duty to say hello. Don't you? BESHTE: Poa! Good idea, Kion! ONO: (SIGHS) If you say so. BUNGA: That was un-Bunga-lievable! UROHO: Glad you enjoyed that show! BUNGA: Enjoyed it? I'll never look at sausage fruit the same way again! You know, I know a honey badger who would be perfect for your act. UROHO: (CHUCKLES) I'm sorry, but we don't have any openings right now. BUNGA: Oh, well. Your loss. KION: Welcome to the Pride Lands. I'm Kion, I really enjoyed the show. You should come to Pride Rock and perform for my mom and dad! BUNGA: The royal family! Yeah, that's right. I know 'em. No biggie. UROHO: Oh, you're, you're the son of the king? BESHTE: He sure is! And he's the leader of the Lion Guard! That's us. UROHO: Uhh, really? (CHUCKLES) It's interesting, uh...Now if you'll excuse us, we need to rest up for this next show. KION: Yeah, sure. We have to finish our patrol, anyway. See you! UROHO: Yeah! (CHUCKLES) Bye-bye! See you! KION: Come on, everybody. Let's go. ONO: Finally! BUNGA: I still think "Bunga and the Baboons" has a good ring to it. BESHTE: Anybody know how he made those other two baboons disappear? KION: Nope. It was pretty amazing. MA TEMBO: Lion Guard! Help! KION: Sounds like Ma Tembo! Come on! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard Defend! KION: What is it, Ma Tembo? What's wrong? MA TEMBO: Just this morning that tree had plenty of flowers and leaves! MBEYA: Yeah! And there was lots of grass all around. Now it's all gone. Thurston: Excuse me! I believe I was about to say something very important! MBEYA: Sorry. THURSTON: There was scads and scads of grass! Everywhere! And now it's all gone! BUNGA: Whoa! So are all the bugs! MA TENBO: Someone came and took it all! THURSTON: You know what that means? FULI: What? THURSTON: I don't know. I'm asking you! MA TEMBO: It means there's a food thief in the Pride Lands! KION: Hevi kabisa! BUNGA: Eh, what's the big deal? There's plenty of food to go around! ONO: It's almost the dry season, Bunga. A lot of animals have to eat extra now to survive when less stuff is growing. BESHTE: Like my dad always says, "It's not fair to take more than your share!" KION: It's more than not fair, Beshte! It goes against the Circle of Life. Don't worry, Ma Tembo. The Lion Guard will figure out who did this and make sure it doesn't happen again! MA TEMBO: Thank you, Kion. Come, everyone. Let's find another place to eat. KION Ono, fly up and get a closer look at that acacia tree! ONO: Affirmative! Even the highest flowers and leaves are gone! It must've been somebody really tall! BUNGA: A giraffe! I knew it! FULI: But the food thief flipped over that rock to get at the bugs. Could a giraffe do that? KION: I doubt it. An elephant could, maybe, with his trunk. BUNGA: An elephant! I knew it! ONO: Well, an elephant could use his trunk to grab flowers and leaves from the tree. But elephants don't eat bugs. BESHTE: Check this out, guys! Somebody ate this grass clear down to the ground! BUNGA: A zebra! I knew it! THURSTON: I beg your pardon! KION: Bunga, a zebra couldn't reach the high leaves and flowers. ONO: Plus, some zebras are afraid of... THURSTON: (EXCLAIMS) Panic and run! Panic and run! ONO: Bugs. BUNGA: Thanks, buddy! (CRUNCHES) KION: Okay, so what does this all mean? FULI: Well, the thief has to be somebody who'll eat just about anything. BESHTE: Like Bunga! He'll eat anything! BUNGA: You got that right! But...But it wasn't me! KION: (CHUCKLING) We know that, Bunga. Hey! What if this isn't just one animal? FULI: What do you mean? KION: What if it's a group of animals who like to eat different things, all working together? BUNGA: A group of different animals working together? That sounds weird. ONO: Uh, hello? BUNGA: Hi. (CLAMORING IN DISTANCE) FULI: What was that? KION: Ono? ONO: On it! (ANIMALS LAUGHING) ONO:'' Hapana.'' kION: Well? What is it? Ono: Just another baboon show. Bung: (GASPS) Can we go Can we? Can we? KION: I'd like to, but we need to figure out who took all the food. BESHTE: Yeah. I guess you're right. BUNGA: Sounds like a lot of animals over there! Maybe the thieves are there, too. We ought to check it out! KION: Hmm. Well... ONO: Don't listen to him. He just wants to see the show again! BUNGA: So? Don't you? ONO: No, thanks! BUNGA: He's still upset about the fruit on his head. ONO: I am not! KION: Sorry, Ono. I think Bunga has a point. BUNGA: Yes! I have a point! KION: Maybe we should check out the audience. FULI: Uh, I guess we could see if anyone looks suspicious. BUNGA: Yeah, like maybe they have grass on their face or bugs in their teeth! BESHTE: So we can go? KION: I don't see why not. BESHTE and BUNGA: (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: I guess we'd better follow them. See you there, Ono ONO: If it's okay with you, I'd rather patrol from the air. KION: You sure? ONO: Trust me. I've seen enough baboons for one day. KION: Suit yourself. You know where to find us if you see anything. (ELEPHANT TRUMPETS) (ZEBRA WHOOPS) KION: Where's Bunga? BESHTE: Up there,making his dream come true! (BOTH CHUCKLING) FULI: (CHUCKLES) (ANIMALS CHEERING) BUNGA: Thank you! Thank you so much! (ALL CHEERING) MEBTA: Wonderful! RUROHO: (CHUCKLES) All right. And thank you for volunteering! BUNGA: You kidding? My pleasure! What're we gonna do next? UROHO: (CHUCKLES) What you're going to do is join your friends in the audience. BUNGA: Oh. Okay. ANIMALS: (CHANTING) Mwevi! Mwizi! MWEVIL Mwizi! MWEVIL Mwizi! UROHO: The Magnificent Mwevi and Mwizi will return after a well-deserved rest! But in the meantime... How about a little magic? ALL: Ooh! ONO: (SCOFFS) Those baboons must be picking on another poor unsuspecting bird!(GASPS) Hapana!You're the food thief! (GRUNTS) (CHATTERING) (GRUNTING) ONO: Hey! Baboons! Come out! I caught you fair and square! (GRUNTING) ONO: Where'd you go? (BOTH WHOOPING) ONO: Think you're getting away, huh? Just wait till I tell Kion! ONO: Kion, Kion! I solved the mystery! FULI: You did? (ANIMALS CHEER) (INAUDIBLE) KION: Well? Who is it? FULI: Who's the thief? ONO: Well, it's... (GRUNTS) ONO: (YELLING) Whoa! BESHTE: Go, Ono, go! BUNGA: Aww! He's so lucky! ONO: It's them! It's them! The baboons are the food thieves! They're also very annoying. BUNGA: No! That can't be right! ONO: Think about it. Baboons eat just about anything. They can climb trees and flip over rocks. BESHTE: Hate to admit it, Little B, but it doesn't look good for the baboons. (ANIMALS GASP) UROHO: No, no! You've got us all wrong! ONO: Plus, I caught them! Those two do it during the magic act! (ANIMALS GASP) BUNGA:.It can't be true! FULI: Oh, come on, Bunga. Who are you going to believe, your friend Ono or a couple of baboons? (BOTH WHIMPER) Bunga: Well, where's all the food? Even I couldn't have eaten it all this fast! Kion: Beshte, go shake that tree. BESHTE: You got it, Kion! Twende Kiboko! (LOUD THUD) (ALL GASP) BUNGA: (GASPS) I feel so betrayed. UROHO: Show's over, folks! (BABOONS WHOOPING) KION: Lion Guard! After them! FULI: (GRUNTS) (WHOOPING) BUNGA: I can jump, too, you know! Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS) Whoops. Sorry, Kion. (BABOON WHOOPING) BESHTE: Just give up and say you're sorry! UROHO: Sorry... (CHUCKLES) But I'm not sorry! ONO: You will be! (WHOOPING) BUNGA: Hey! FULI: Look out! ONO: They made it across the river! BUNGA: Come on, ante-lanty-lopes! Let us through! ONO: Everyone, everyone Two of the antelopes fell into the water! KION: We'll need to pull 'em out! BUNGA: But the baboons! KION: Forget the baboons! Come on. Beshte! Bunga! You know what to do! Fuli, you're with me! FULI: Got it! Beshte: Twende Kiboko! (BOTH GRUNT) ONO: Hmm... (WHOOPING) BESHTE: There you go, fellas! High and dry! ONO: Well, the baboons are gone for sure. They're in the Outlands. Kion: At least we got them out of the Pride Lands. Not our problem anymore. Fuli: Ugh. Baboons. Bunga: Yeah. Baboons. Cheezi: Mmm! You know what'd taste good right about now? Chungu: Anything! Cheezi: That's what I was gonna say! (BOTH CACKLING) (CIRCUS MUSIC PLAYING) Cheezi: You hear that? Chungu: What is it? Cheezi: I don't know. But it's catchy. Let's check it out! (CHATTERING) Janja: Well, well! Uninvited guests! I just got two questions. What are you doin' here...And which one of you am I gonna eat first? (GRUNTS) Janja: You ain't gettin' away that easy! BUNGA: Too bad those baboonies turned out to be thieves! Still, you gotta admit, they were funny! ONO: Were they really? Beshte: Well, it was pretty funny when they juggled you like a sausage fruit. Bunga: Funny? That was hilarious! (LAUGHS) Now I can't even remember why I was mad at them! Fuli: Oh, well, maybe because they were stealing food and treating us like fools! Bunga: (LAUGHS) Oh, right. KION: (LAUGHS) Yeah. ONO: (SCOFFS) I've heard enough about those baboons! KION: Don't worry about it, Ono. It's not like we'll ever see them again! ONO: What? Kion, I think you spoke too soon. Guess who I just saw Janja chasing across the Outlands. Bunga: Wait, wait! Don't tell me! Was it a fish? No, probably not a fish. ONO: It was those two baboon acrobats! Fuli: Serves 'em right. Baboons... Beshte: Aw, come on, Fuli... KION: The Outlands isn't our territory Ono. FUKI: Exactly! ONO: (SIGHS) I can't believe I'm saying this, but... They wouldn't be in the Outlands if it weren't for us. We're the ones who chased them there! KION: Yeah. You're right, Ono. Lion Guard!We gotta save 'em. BUNGA: Yeah, now you're talking, Kion! FULI: (SIGHS) Okay. But I don't have to like it. KION: Wouldn't expect you to, Fuli. Now let's go! Uroho: Wow. What a great audience! Please, just hold your applause till the end. Cheezi: Hey! Is this where the catchy sounds were comin' from? Uroho: Oh, it sure is! (CHUCKLES) All part of the show! Step right up and take a seat! Um, oh, you wanna hear a joke? I got a joke! Um... Two hyenas go to the watering hole to take a bath... (BOTH LAUGH) Cheezi: That's hilarious! Chungu: Hyenas takin' a bath! Cheezi: Janja! Are you a part of the act? Janja: No, fur-brain! Grab that baboon! Chungu: (CHUCKLING) But he's funny! Janja: Who cares if he's funny? He's food! Cheezi: Oh! Chungu: Oh! Uroho: Wait, wait, wait, wait! One last joke! What do you call hyenas covered in mud? Chungu: Uh, I give up. What? UROHO: You! Cheezi: I don't get it. Chungu: Hey! Cheezi: (CACKLING) I just got it! Look! We're covered in mud! ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! I found them! KION: Thanks, Ono! Lead the way! Mewvi and Mwizi: (BOTH CHATTERING) Janja: Stop doin' that! UROHO: I don't know if you noticed, but there's two more of 'em! Janja: (GROANS) Hold still! Chungu: Whoa! Janja! I'm gettin' dizzy! Cheezi: Me, too! Janja: Ugh. Fur-brains! UROHO: Guys, this way! Janja: (CACKLING) Thanks for makin' this so easy! (CHUCKLES) Check it out, boys! A baboon buffet! Mwizi and Mwevi: (BOTH WHIMPERING) KION: Stop right there, Janja! Janja: Kion? KION: Step away from the baboons! Janja: Hey, hey, they started it! I caught 'em stealing from me! Beshte: And for that they deserve to get eaten? Chungu: Makes sense to me. KION: Lion Guard. Time to save those baboons. Now! (ALL GROWLING) Chungu: (GRUNTS) Bunga: Zuka Zama! KION: Had enough, Janja? Cheezi and Chungu: (BOTH CRYING) KION: Fine. Then beat it! Janja: Yeah, we're goin'. But you baboons stay out of my den! Chungu: Hey, Janja, you wanna hear a joke? A hyena takes a bath! (CHEEZI AND CHUNGU CHUCKLE) UROHO: I can't believe you came all this way to save us. Now we feel bad. What can we do to pay you back? KION: I've got an idea. UROHO: Step right up, folks! Plenty of food to go around! Beshte: Poa! Great idea, Kion. KION: Thanks, Beshte. UROHO: Something for every taste! There's also entertainment! Just think of it as dinner and a show! MA TEMBO: Thank you. Very gracious of you. Bunga: See, Fuli? These baboons aren't so bad after all! Fuli? (FULI GIGGLING) KION: I think she agrees with you, Bunga! (KION LAUGHING) BESHTE: Go, Fuli! Bunga: Whoo! KION: What about you, Ono? Changed your mind about the baboons? UROHO: Ono, heads up! ONO: Huh? (INSECT BUZZING) ONO: (GULPS) I suppose they're okay. BUNGA: Go, Fuli! KION: Go, Ono! ONO: Hapana! Category:Transcripts The Traveling Baboon Show/Transcript